kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Unbirth
Mensa Maudit filtre de spam What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations ici. à bientôt Cywil janvier 12, 2010 à 18:00 (UTC) Aide:Images Origine Votes Modèle infernal WV/Félicitations ! ^_^ Knock, knock, knocking on an Ankoù's door... Comment créer un wiki ? Logo T'as remarqué ? Portail communautaire... again Tous les 20... Je vous remercie pour la bienvenue. Je vais essayer de mon mieux. Archie avril 11, 2010 à 09:50 (UTC) ''Pokémon'', c'est le bien !! <3 <3 <3 Oh hello. Welcome Hello and welcome to the french side of the kingdom hearts wiki. Archie avril 18, 2010 à 22:13 (UTC) Just making sure I can go to you for help. 69.180.10.126 avril 18, 2010 à 22:38 (UTC) Attention aux admins ! Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Unbirth! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:23 (UTC) DESOLE Désolé d'avoir un écriture mal écrite mais je ne suis pas trés bon en orthographe sinon merci pour vos conseils Avatar Bonjour Unbirth, je t'écris ce message pour te demander comment mettre un avatar, merci de vite me répondre. Souci Une autre gaffe et on transperce son cœur ! Happy Birthday ^_^ Help Bonjour, Unbirth. Mon nom est EternalNothingnessXIII. Vous m'avez peut-être vu sur le wiki anglais Kingdom Hearts. S'il vous plaît pardonnez mon français cassé comme je suis en utilisant un traducteur. Je demande votre présence Here. J'ai besoin d'aide avec le Monaco et la barre latérale, si vous voulez bien m'aider. Merci. Happy Birthday! - ENX Wow... I feel stupid... I completely forgot you had an account on the English Wiki as well, Unbirth. Right now, my issues are: *The navigation templates don't collapse like they should. *I'd very much like the Birth by Sleep background you have on your Wiki installed onto mine (I'll promote if needed). It's not the matter TNE mentioned. *And the sidebar should match that of the English KH Wiki. I made this new English Kingdom Hearts Wiki as a sort of "back-up" for the current one. As you may know, some of the users feel the KH Wiki has "lost" what made it enjoyable and worth contributing time to, thanks to a few users and their narrow-viewed ways. While some of the rules on my Wiki are the same, if I can people to transfer over to mine, we can have it up and running like the old KH Wiki in no time. If you or anyone else would like to help, please do so! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] mai 23, 2010 à 17:25 (UTC) We're not "copying" anything from the old Wiki. We're writing completely original articles, etc. And I have more reasons than just "not enjoying the old one anymore" to create the new one. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] mai 24, 2010 à 19:22 (UTC) Akai Tsukiiiiiiii... Hello Unbirth! Hello Unbirth! I mainly came here to check out all the partners with the english one. Right now, I'm setting up all the inter wiki language links. Thats going to take awhile. I edit on the english, spanish, and french Kingdom Hearts Wikis! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome mai 25, 2010 à 17:26 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. Thanks for doing it, it's not the kinda thing I'd think about doing. -- Unbirth Submit!! mai 26, 2010 à 14:57 (UTC) :Auror was asking for affiliation not very long ago, shall we grant it ? mai 26, 2010 à 15:17 (UTC) Why not. We're already linked by languages. -- Unbirth Submit!! mai 26, 2010 à 15:22 (UTC) :Suhweet ! :D :@Auror : Welcome to the fray ! mai 26, 2010 à 15:29 (UTC) Testing, testing... Sorry about that! Google Chrome automatically translates pages, and when I was editing, Chrome possibly translated it while I was on preview and when it saved, it messed up. Again, sorry about that. Auror. plus the great Andrachome juin 3, 2010 à 21:21 (UTC) All the errors have been fixed. Sorry about that. Auror. plus the great Andrachome juin 4, 2010 à 18:50 (UTC) Des nouvelles et ? J'ai du mal à mettre l'icône de Recoded... EDIT juin 10, 2010 à 02:14 (UTC) : Ça affiche maintenant mais les icônes ne sont pas dans la même ligne. Help !}} HENTAI Sait tu si on peux poster du hentai Kingdom Hearts. Dommage. DESOLE Je suis navré mais c'est mon obsédé de frere qui viens a chaque fois sur mon compte. Désole pour ce grave malentendu. Je vous en pris ne me banisser pas.